Trench-coat
by Nodoka997
Summary: /!\ Spoilers fin saison 6 /!\ Il suffit d'une putain de veste pour que Dean craque... et son frère le regarde, impuissant, caché dans l'Impala. Parce que c'est Dean, et qu'on n'aide pas Dean s"il se montre faible. TWO-SHOT
1. Dean

Bon, il est un peu plus de deux heures du matin, et j'avoue que je sèche un peu pour mon blabla habituel x)

J'ai enfin décidé de taper sur ordi et de modifier un peu un vieux truc de Supernatural que j'avais écrit (pourquoi à cette heure-là ? Parce que je suis bizarre, que voulez-vous ^^) avant de le poster.

Parce que bon, quand même, quand Cas' s'est fait dominer par les Léviathans et qu'ensuite on voit remonter son trench-coat, je me souviens que ça m'avait foutu un coup. Et que n'oublions pas que Dean le garde tout le temps, ce fameux trench-coat. Alors voilà :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_** - Higway the hell !**_

Dean se balançait au rythme de la musique, tapant doucement ses mains contre le volant de l'Impala. À côté de lui, Sam dormait. Depuis environ deux heures, il lui semblait. Bien. Il ne devait pas se réveiller si son grand frère faisait un peu de bruit, donc.

Le chasseur baissa progressivement le son de la musique et laissa le moteur ronronner et les phares allumés. Il ouvrit la portière, sortit de la voiture et sentit l'air nocturne froid lui caresser le visage. Dean referma doucement sa portière.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre, avant de l'ouvrir et de se figer. Il hésita, indécis. Certes, il était seul (Sam qui dormait dans l'Impala ne comptait pas), mais ce n'était pas son genre d'exposer ses faiblesses. Pire, d'attendre ces instants de faiblesse. Finalement il s'y abandonna, avançant à tâtons sa main dans le coffre, effleurant le métal froid d'armes en tout genre avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa l'objet et abattit sèchement le capot de la voiture, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que Sammy dormait toujours suite au bruit que ce geste avait causé.

Il s'éloigna, s'adossant à un arbre non loin de l'Impala. Il eut enfin le courage de regarder ce qu'il avait pris dans ses mains et sentit ses yeux briller. Dean serra les dents. Il n'était pas si pathétique. Il étendit devant lui le trench-coat de Castiel, s'imaginant un instant que l'ange le lui reprenait gentiment des mains pour le porter, ses grands yeux bleus presque toujours interrogateurs posés sur lui.

Dans un geste las il laissa retomber l'imper, qui se froissa lamentablement par terre dans un bruit feutré. Il n'arrivait plus à voir Cas' dans ce vêtement. Pour faire simple, il n'arrivait plus à voir Cas' tout court. Une terreur aussi sourde que courte l'envahit lorsqu'il songea qu'un jour il serait capable de l'oublier. D'oublier son visage, sa voix, ses habitudes. Comme le visage de sa mère était devenu flou au fur et à mesure du temps qui avait passé. Ironiquement, c'était Eve, la mère de toute chose, qui lui avait rappelé avec une netteté frappante ses traits en prenant son apparence.

Il chassa ses pensées sinistres et reprit la veste en plissant les yeux pour mieux la détailler. Elle était beige, bien sûr, mais ça, il aurait pu le savoir même les yeux fermés. À présent, il y avait aussi des traces de sang qui tâchaient le vêtement. Il laissa son doigt se promener sur ce noir si incongru sur la couleur normalement impeccable. C'est vrai, cette propreté angélique, c'en était presque risible tellement ça faisait cliché.

Désemparé, il roula en boule le trench-coat et le reposa dans le coffre avant de retourner à son arbre solitaire. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la voiture. Pas encore. Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit la pluie pour se manifester, et l'ironie de la situation faillit le faire s'esclaffer, désabusé. C'était un peu comme si le temps se calquait sur son humeur, et c'était ce genre de truc complètement bidon que Dean détestait dans les films.

Un éclair de fureur le traversa et il se mit à hurler :

** - Bon, fini la plaisanterie, Cas' !**

La pluie se fit plus forte encore, obstruant complètement son champ de vision. Le froid le calma légèrement, et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un filet lorsqu'il reprit :

** - Allez, quoi... On a besoin de ton aide ici... Tu peux pas nous faire ça, pas vrai ? Cas', t'es un ange, merde ! Me dis pas que c'est quelques ridicules Léviathans qui t'ont mis hors-course, je te croirais pas !**

Les gouttes d'eau s'insinuaient partout sur son corps, glaciales. Dean se mit à frissonner. À cause de la pluie il ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux complètement trempés par cette foutue flotte.

** - Hé, Toi, enfoiré de Dieu !** se mit-il à brailler, hagard.** Pourquoi Tu veux pas ressusciter Cas' cette fois ?! C'est Ton bordel qu'il a essayé de réparer, merde ! Tes anges se sont entre-tués et Toi Tu lèves même pas le petit doigt ?!**

Essoufflé, vaincu, il posa les mains sur ses genoux.

_Allez, quoi, que quelqu'un me réponde..._

Il se releva, tourna la tête vers le ciel, fermant les yeux sous les pics glacés qui lui assaillaient le visage. Il ouvrit grand les bras, laissant son corps trembler de froid sous la pluie diluvienne et sentit, presque venue d'ailleurs, l'odeur de la terre mouillée.

On dit que la nuit fait ressortir des parfums quasiment imperceptibles le jour, et Dean eut l'impression que c'était vrai. Excepté qu'il n'y avait pas seulement son odorat qui semblait plus performant, il y avait aussi son ouïe – il aurait tout fait pour baisser le volume assourdissant de la pluie qui tombait de façon violente sur lui et sur le sol –, son goût – il s'était malencontreusement mordu la langue et la sensation familière métallique lui semblait presque écœurante – et son toucher – il pouvait clairement sentir la moiteur de ses paumes entre ses poings serrés.

Putain d'ironie à la con. Son corps le faisait se sentir vivant comme jamais, ses sensations décuplées par il-ne-savait-quel-miracle, alors que sa tête semblait vidée de toute pensée cohérente, rejoignant son cœur qui avait déjà l'air d'avoir sombré.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais son abattement moral finit par un abattement physique presque aussi puissant, et ce fut en traînant des pieds qu'il se dirigea vers la voiture.

Il ignora les traces de boue qu'il laissa sur les pédales lorsqu'il s'engouffra sur le siège conducteur. Plus tard, il râlerait contre sa propre négligence, nettoierait avec acharnement l'Impala en se demandant comment avait-il pu faire preuve d'autant de stupidité.

Mais là, il ne voulait penser à rien, et certainement pas au lendemain. Il tourna légèrement la tête lorsqu'il entendit son frère remuer sur le siège passager.

** - Sammy ?**

** - Quoi ?** répondit celui-ci, apparemment encore un peu dans les vapes.

** - Ne meurs pas, **annonça simplement Dean.

_Pas toi aussi._

Un long silence se fit avant que Sam ne réplique :

** - Bien sûr.**

Tout était dit. Dean se concentra de nouveau sur la route.


	2. Sam

_** - Higway the hell !**_

Voilà, c'était le genre de musique que Sam avait marre d'entendre, parce que tournée en boucle encore et encore dans l'Impala. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il fermait les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir enfin, mais en plus du boucan ambiant de la voiture, Lucifer avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher. Aussi, Sam ne fit pas un geste, intrigué, lorsque son frère baissa petit à petit le son de la musique avant de l'éteindre complètement.

Il se permit un mouvement lorsqu'il entendit la portière du siège conducteur claquer. Il se figea en entendant le capot de l'Impala être ouvert – manifestement par Dean – et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il perçut le souffle erratique de son grand frère. Finalement un froissement de tissu se fit entendre et le capot fut refermé d'un coup sec. Il aperçut Dean appuyer son dos contre un arbre en face de la voiture et déplier quelque chose.

Les phares de la voiture l'illuminant comme en plein jour, il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes à Sam pour reconnaître ce que son frère avait en main. Un élan de tristesse le traversa à la vue du trench-coat de Castiel.

** - Alors ça, c'est touchant. Voilà le dur à cuire qui se laisse aller !**

Lucifer, bien sûr. Il pouvait pas la fermer cinq minutes, celui-là ?

Il se tendit en voyant l'imperméable beige tomber au sol. Avec la distance il ne pouvait pas voir nettement l'expression de Dean, mais le peu qu'il percevait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

** - Je dirais presque qu'il est effrayant ! **renchérit Lucifer, moqueur.

Sam l'ignora et continua d'observer son frère. Une pointe de culpabilité le traversa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il épiait son propre frère – _son propre frère_, bon sang ! – en douce, mais il décida de passer outre. Il se remettrait en question plus tard.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il vit Dean s'avancer vers l'Impala avec la veste froissée sous le bras, mais ce n'était que pour reposer le vêtement dans le coffre.

** - Peur de se faire surprendre par son frère chéri, Sammy ?** demanda Lucifer en appuyant exagérément sur le « Sammy ».

Sam sursauta en entendant la pluie s'écraser avec violence sur le pare-brise et imagina sans peine le sourire ironique que Dean arborait probablement.

** - Bon, fini la plaisanterie, Cas' !**

Cette phrase avait été criée avec une telle brutalité et une telle force que le chasseur entendit Dean comme si celui-ci lui parlait à voix haute. Sam plissa les yeux en voyant son frère s'adosser au même arbre, toujours illuminé par les phares de l'Impala et vit ses lèvres remuer. Il ne put entendre sous la pluie se fracassant sur les vitres.

** - Hé, Toi, enfoiré de Dieu ! Pourquoi Tu veux pas ressusciter Cas' cette fois ?! C'est Ton bordel qu'il a essayé de réparer, merde ! Tes anges se sont entre-tués et Toi Tu lèves même pas le petit doigt ?!**

Ces paroles étaient plus fortes encore que les précédentes, son frère paraissait confus, désorienté. Cela fit mal à Sam de voir Dean en une telle position de faiblesse.

Bien sûr, lui aussi souffrait de la disparition de l'ange, lui aussi avait, pendant une seconde, le réflexe de l'appeler, mais au vu du comportement de son grand frère, sa douleur était d'un tout autre niveau.

Et il se sentit vraiment misérable, planqué dans l'Impala, voyant son frère déverser sa rage et son incompréhension au ciel, et il ne pouvait rien faire, parce que c'était Dean, et qu'on ne voit pas Dean quand il devient faible. Alors Sam était juste foutrement impuissant.

** - On dirait bien que ton frère pète les plombs,** lança Lucifer, dégoulinant de sarcasme.

_Ta gueule._

Il vit avec un certain détachement son aîné poser ses mains sur ses genoux, peut-être épuisé par ses cris. Cependant, ce fut avec une certaine surprise qu'il le vit se redresser, lever la tête et ouvrir les bras. Puis rester immobile sous la pluie qui martelait son corps.

Un instant, Sam craignit que son frère n'attrape froid, mais ne fit pas un geste. À quoi bon ? Autant ne rien faire ; avec Dean dans cet état, le chasseur n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait réagir si son petit frère sortait de la voiture.

Le temps sembla durer très longtemps. Dean restait immobile, la tête penchée en arrière, et Sam le regardait, résistant à l'envie d'étrangler Lucifer face à ses remarques irritantes. Seul son côté raisonnable l'en empêcha – d'un parce que Lucifer n'étant pas réel, il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à l'étrangler, de deux parce qu'il avait peur que son frère le surprenne en train d'enserrer le vide, et que ce serait dur d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment (en plus du fait qu'il était parfaitement réveillé).

Il se rencogna dans son siège et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit son frère se diriger d'un air las vers la portière conducteur de la voiture. Il entendit des bruits de succion et en déduisit sans mal qu'il s'agissait de la boue. Ce qu'il avait plus de mal à comprendre, en revanche, c'était pourquoi Dean salopait ''son bébé'' sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

Sam remua sur son siège en feignant de se réveiller.

** - C'est pas beau de mentir à son frère, **_**Sammy**_** ! **lança Lucifer.

_Sammy_ ne daigna même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil.

** - Sammy ?**

Entendre le surnom dans la bouche de son frère à la place de Lucifer le rasséréna et il répondit d'une petite voix :

** - Quoi ?**

** - Ne meurs pas. **

Sam se figea. Dean regardait fixement la route, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Le message était clair. _Plus d'autre Cas'_. Plus de toute cette colère et de toute cette tristesse. Vu comment il gérait ça, il était clair que la mort de son petit frère serait le coup fatal.

Il hésita avant de répondre, regardant nerveusement dans la direction de Lucifer – à présent nonchalamment allongé sur les sièges arrières. Même s'il devenait à moitié – voire aux trois-quarts – fou avec ses visions, il savait quelles conséquences une promesse de ce genre pouvait engendrer.

** - Bien sûr,** répondit-il.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil la tension de Dean se relâcher légèrement.

** - Sam, Sam, Sam... Pourquoi faire des promesses alors que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas les tenir ?**

Bonne question.


End file.
